Something to Talk About
by seca
Summary: After an argument Byakuya finds out what’s been bothering Renji. Shounenai Byakuya x Renji


Title: Something to Talk About

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 732

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After an argument Byakuya finds out what's been bothering Renji.

XXXXX

He hadn't truly meant to insult the younger man when he asked if he was in heat. But in the past month Renji had been practically jumping Byakuya for an impromptu session of love making. And while the shinigami captain was far from adverse from denying his lover these sessions, it was beginning to drastically affect his work. Which lead to smug comments from the other division captains about how well he and his vice-captain seem to getting along these days.

So when Renji began his usually seduction the other day, as Byakuya was trying to finish a report that was already days late, he snapped the offending question. He had only wanted to send him away so he could finally have the chance to catch up on work but ever since he can't help but notice the younger man trying to completely avoid him.

It didn't take much investigation to learn that Renji had opted to spend his company with his friends over being with him. A fact that Byakuya didn't like at all. He had put a lot on the line to go ahead and have a relationship with the younger man, and there was no way he was going to let it be all for naught, just because he had been a little harsh.

After a short yet extremely fruitful encounter with Vice-Captain Izuru, Byakuya was able to find a suitable time to confront his vice-captain. So when Renji arrived at the scheduled meeting place to join up with the other vice-captain, he was clearly shocked to find the nobleman waiting for him instead.

"Captain Kuchiki, what are you doing here?" the redhead asks, still reeling from the surprise. "Where's Kira?"

"I would assume he went on without you," Byakuya answers, as he bridges the distance between them. He places his hands on either side of Renji's face to make sure it's bent down so he can look into the redhead's eyes clearly. "Now is not the time to be discussing him though. We need to talk about you and me, and why you have been acting so strangely lately."

"I haven't been acting weird at all," Renji growls, trying to pull head out of the older man's grasp. "I just don't appreciate being compared to a dog."

"Cat's go in to heat as well, Renji," Byakuya informs him while strengthening his hold. He earns a scowl from that comment but pointedly ignores it. "If you had been patient and returned after I finished my work I would have gladly taken the comment back."

"You'd actually apologize?" The surprise is clearly evident in Renji's face, which stings Byakuya a little.

"I may be proud but even I can recognize when I have crossed the line. So now that we have that cleared up, do you mind telling me why you have been unusually sexually demanding of late?"

Renji refuses to meet his eyes and begins to nervously shift as he explains, "It's just everyone has so much to talk about their lovers. I mean Shuuhei gets practically showered with gifts and food from his and Kira's been getting all these love letters now that he's single. And, well I'm afraid you'd kill my friends if I told them about all the lovey-dovey talks we've had. So that just leaves the sex to talk about."

"You mean this all about you wanting to impress your friends?" Byakuya asks as one of his eyes twitch in suppressed indignation.

"Well, yea, kinda," Renji sheepishly confesses. "I just want to tell them that I think you're better than anything they got."

The anger he had felt a moment before melted away and the noble man had to smile inwardly. 'So he wants something to brag about,' he thinks wickedly and lets the smile cross his lips, 'I guess I could give him that.'

"Well then I will excuse you from coming in to work tomorrow," the older man murmurs planting chaste kisses on Renji's lips.

"I don't think getting a day off of work will help the situation," the red head says confused at his lover's sudden change in attitude.

"Considering it will be a day you will need off after tonight's events, I think it will do just fine," Byakuya purrs tugging on his vice-captain's hakama to make the younger man follow him. "Now let's go give them something worth talking about."


End file.
